Highschool of the dead USA
by Blaze Miko
Summary: Okay so Zombies are all over the world according to high school of the dead, but this view is from the people trying to survive in the united states.


As the light dimmed and the air grew cold, my life spiraled in circles knowing no end. Something that day had changed, drastically. It wasn't in a particular person, it was happening to everyone that came in contact with "them". I think that them is an appropriate term for these things as they look human but are nothing close to them. Life as I had known it had changed and it was a dog eat dog world now and the week were cast away. This world is something of a science fiction sounding place with no real substance. But I am hearing to tell you that this did happen and it is conditioning right under your noses. You can either choose to believe me and help or denier me and die.

It all started January 1, 2012 the day the world as we knew it can to an end. Just as people had predicted the population of the earth has really gone down for one reason and one reason only, a zombie breakout. Now before you think imp going to tell you some fancied story about how man got out of the world ending virus. You're wringing and I think that you should keep reading. What I am about to tell you happened right here in the United States, land of the free. After I tell you this you'll think twice about risking your life to try and come here. Before I really start I would like to offer thanks to all the people who fought against these things and lost their lives. They are true heroes, weather they were trained marines or teenagers they disserve a round of applause.

Anyway, the day started like all others, me dragging my but to the bus stop hoping that I'll actually get to school on time. Not that I really cared, I just didn't want to have to hear my mom yell at me. Now that I think about it I miss her yelling at me.

"Hi. Katie." Someone yelled shocking me from my thoughts. I spun around to see a tall dark haired boy waving. His name was Blake and we had been attending the same school since Pre K, which I thought was pretty cool.

"Hey. Blake." I replied waving back. He ran up to me and stopped for a breath.

"I was watching something last night that some chemical got release in the factory near the interstate." He said adjusting his backpack. "A lot of people were infected. They had to take them all in for testing."

"That's got to suck" I replied rubbing my eyes. He threw me a look that said 'what, do you not care'. I lowered my head in defeat as the bus pulled up.

"So, did you study for the history test today?" Blake asked once we sat down.

"No, I never do. You should know that by now." I replied trying not to sound irritated. He rubbed the back of his head and gave me a goofy smile that screamed 'I'm sorry doing hurt me'.

"Do you believe what I said" He questioned resting both hands behind his head. I shrugged trying to think that nothing was going to happen to the people infected.

"If it was that dangers then we wouldn't be going to school" I said laughing.

"Even if there was a serial killer on the loss they wouldn't let us stay home." He laughed pushing his black hair out of his blue eyes. "So a chemical disaster doesn't rate high on their "let the kids stay home" list"

"You're right." I answered glancing out the window.

When we got to school all the students were gathered around something. Blake and I exchanged worried glances before penetrating the mob to see what the hell was going on. When the idiots of the school finally moved we were able to see what i don't think I will ever be able to get out of my head. One of my favorite teachers, Mr. Wells, was lying face first on the ground dead. Another teacher, Mr. Anhult, was over him also dead. it looked like something ate big chunks out of them. At last another teacher finally came over to see what happened, this one would be one of the only teachers in the school to surive the outbreak, Mrs. DeJesus.

"Everyone, Move. let me see what happened." She said pushing threw the crowd of idiots. She bent down and put her fingers against mr. Anhult's neck. Her eyes became large as he started to get up. Blood dripped from his mouth and as he got to his feet everyone noticed a large hole in Mr. Wells stomach. Even though his stomach was very large, it was a large BITE mark. Mrs. DeJesus stepped back as both men got to their feet. Blake thought fast and swung his backpack and Mr. Anhult from behind knocking him over. I repeated Blake's action against Mr. Wells. It was a little easier for me because I had two text books in my bag.

"Whats going on?" Someone muttered.

"Everyone, inside!" Mrs. DeJesus yelled pushing threw the doors. Everyone ran inside trying not to puch each other out of the way. Blake and I waited untill everyone was in before we jogged up the stares. Once in we blocked the doors and sent someone to tell the principal.

"What was that." Another person asked. I hit the person, Gibbs style, on the back of the head. Something I call the Gibbs Slap.

"Relax." I stated. "We all just have to be calm and not make too mch noise. I want to figure out how these things work and what the hell they are."

"Don't talk like that." Mrs. DeJesus said. "And don't hit people."

"Sorry." I replied glancing outside. It looked like knocking 'them' over worked pretty well for it took a while for the bodies to get to their feet again. 'Maybe if we hit them with something harder, like a bat or something.' I thought biting my thumb nail. Blake rested his hand on my shoulder and smiled reassuring me that everything was going to be alright. I didn't really believe him but I returned the smile anyway.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The principal announced over the intercom. "Something has occurred outside of the building and we have been informed that two teachers have been hurt. We ask that everyone please stay calm and follow your teachers directions."

"That's a nice way of putting it." Mrs. DeJesus mumbled pushing her hair out of her eyes.

"What should we do?" A football jock questioned cocking an eyebrow. "I mean do we continue classes or do we try to see whats going on?"

"I want to see whats going on." Blake announced. "Anyone else wanna come?"

"I'm with you." I said smiling. Everyone else stayed quite not wanting anything to do with those things. I couldn't really blame them but it just irked me that they wouldn't help.

"I wont let you students go." Mrs. De Jesus stated. "Without a teacher that is."

I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that the only person that wanted to come was a teacher. She was young and able, so it was better her then some older teacher. Before heading out she directed the students back to class then went to the infirmary. She got some medical supplies just in case and put them in her bag. Then we made our way down to the gym and grabbed two bats and a broom handle. Bats for Blake and I and the broom handle for Mrs. DeJesus.

In a matter of minutes we were almost out the back door until another call came over the intercom. She stated that the students needed to be evacuated then she screamed. After that we didn't hear anything until the students began running out of their classrooms. Blake pulled us into a vacant classroom to bypass the craziness.

Now that I think about it, if that dumb principal hadn't made that announcement then maybe more of the students would be alive. Also, i think that more teachers, even the ones i hated, would be helping instead of walking around undead. This fact pissed me off till no end but I put up with it for one reason, to stay alive. Thanks to Blake's idea we got out of a very dangers situation. He was usually a very smart person and so was Mrs. DeJesus, we were going to need it to get to safety.

After a few minutes the screaming stopped and so did almost all the footsteps. The only ones that sounded were those of 'them'. Blake swore under his breath before slowly opening the door trying not to make a sound. Although the door creaked a little, thankfully nothing seemed to noticed. We all slipped out as softly as possible. Down the hall someone screamed one of those high pitched screams that usually meant 'I'm going to die'. Blake raced down the hall with Mrs. DeJesus and I right on his heels.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked once we got to the girl. She was a senior with little able to stand anything scarier then PG-13 named Clare. It was kinda sad.

"These thing just ate my best friend." she sobbed into Blake's chest. "They started to come after me but i screamed and ran."

"Great plan." I muttered folding my arms across my chest.

Just then I noticed a horde of 'them' staggering down the hall. We need to go into that direction to get the hell outta there. I was pissed and I needed something to take it out on. So why not the problem? Sounded good to me. I raced at the horde with anger that could only be silenced my killing 'them'. Blake tried to grab my arm but missed so i ran at full speed to the opposers. Knocking them too different sides I created a path that even a monkey could get threw. As we ran threw Blake and I tired out best to not hit any of them into any lockers, or else we'd be surrounded in minutes. Every time i kill one of them, or even hit them, I felt and adrenalin rush. It pumped through out every part of my body. I felt my legs going faster and my arms swinging the bat harder.

"Stop." I heard Blake say under his breath. Everyone stopped on a dime, starring at Blake like he was insane. Silently he walked up to one and just stood there. My heart was pounding against my chest as Blake seemed to be giving up. I noticed that the undead teacher my crazy friend walked up to just kept walking as if he didn't see him. That's when it hit me, they couldn't see us or smell us. They could only hear us! So as long as we went along quietly and tried not to get surrounded we would get out of the school alive.


End file.
